Ject
Ject is a fictional comic team with its future purpose and future powers problem. First recognizable future problem Vortex has the Vortex ability to teleport the one alien Yeerks from the earth to an unknown place through her power--Vortex. This power did not work but this power would have made it a bigger vortex if she left the power running. When she used another Vortex powers and grabbed Yreeks with her, this power came in her another power in which it vanished without a sound. This is finally a coming of what happened after Vortex did this to Yeerks with her own powers. Somehow, Vortex met her own evil counterparts--Votrex. She realized that Votrex is a virus from the future in which is not good and needed something to be done with this Votrex with her powers could have made it succeed if she wanted things to end. When she survived being like this, she got away from her own evil counterparts--Votrex, but things affected Cody Sandoz into a personality with this codename-Morpheus. This made Vortex wonder why Morpheus is another virus just like her own evil counterpart Votrex. Second future problem Docy is little known ever since he made his own appearances to Vortex for short time. When Vortex ended her own evil counterpart, Votrex without facing the consequences, she learnt of everything awful about Votrex in this dimension. Without knowing the price if she did end the Votrex personality in this dimension that could have affect anyone, she learnt of what happened to Docy's change due to her doing. Third future problem Something happened to Hot Pink before she left, Vortex's powers transformed Hot Pink into a Volos. Hot Pink believed that Vortex died because of she had the powers of Vortex. She sacrificed her own life to use her Hot Pink element to kill all these spreading things from the virus from vortex also known as Votrex. However, Volos is proved herself that she died with that power at the time. Forth future problem Something happened to Timex after the Vortex's happenstance is getting worse than Hot Pink had. This virus is spreading everywhere in Timeline Man's timelines in which he had to destroy. Timex destroyed his own version--Timeline Man making the Zemo believe that the young Cory died being a human after all. This is why the Zemo never see the actual adult Timex ever since. This explained why he has been fighting the spreading virus from Vortex in which he tried to prevent it from coming in his own timeline. Fifth future problem Future Man is the only one who has carried the title of the codename--Future Man. No one has carried that name for long time. He needs to be careful with this title because no one mentioned what happened to those future men before him. This is why he started to worry about what would have happened to them as he knew some of them before. Someone told the Future Man there is something he should know about before and wanted him to find the clues. Category:Team Category:Volos Category:Yellow Woman Category:Black Man Category:Heat Category:Zebu Category:Xebec Category:Morpheus Category:Vortex Category:Future Man Category:Timeline Man